Twelve Souls, One Way
by The Demonic Ninjas 3
Summary: Haku has been resurrected. Zabuza is still dead. To ressurect him he will be accompanied by the most unusual companions! From the loveable Naruto and the 'great' Jiraiya all the way to the notorious Itachi! Parings will be listed as they appear
1. Dead and Back Again

**Twelve souls, One Way**

**Chapter 1: Dead and Back Again**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_! Or future references and scenes from _My Sassy Girl_

**Summary:** Haku has been resurrected. Zabuza is still dead. To ressurect him he will be accompanied by the most unusual companions! From the loveable Naruto and the 'great' Jiraiya all the way to the notorious Itachi! Parings will be listed as they appear.

**Pairings:** none as of yet

**Author's Notes:** I actually had this story in mind for a LONG time hope you guys like. I know the genre is Humour/Action/Adventure but this chapter is going to be more in the serious side to get the background info down so bare with ok?

* * *

The cherry blossoms fell upon the earth. The pink buds made the ground a delicate beauty. The sky was a gorgeous hue of blue, but then again what is below the ground cannot see this. It is full of darkness, dark colors and death.

Under the surface of the earth lay a boy whom had the appearance of what seemed like a girl. His face was as pure as snow. His innocence had surrounded his presence and appeared to have even saved him. A finger had moved and the eyes began to flicker.

"Where am I?" whispered the boy. Images flew by his mind; Gatoh, the employer; a boy with blonde hair; the death of the Uchiha boy with the bloodline…Sharingan?; the red chakra that broke his mask; the blue light…the attack.

"I must be dead" thought the boy. A pain throbbed in his chest. He then heard voices mumbling, but then again they sounded familiar. "Sharingan no Kakashi" thought Haku.

The mumbling stopped and he heard the people from above the ground leave. Haku moved his hands so that they were above his body and so that his palms faced the soil above him. He began to concentrate his chakra and BANG the soil above his body was pushed up as if a bomb had went off from underground. He pulled his body from the ground and looked around.

"I guess I am alive … but how?" he looked at the grave marker beside his, "the sword…" whispered Haku his eyes widened. He began to dig the ground to get Zabuza's body out. "Zabuza-san, doshite?" whispered Haku to himself, as he pulled the corpse from the ground. He couldn't believe that Zabuza was dead even after his sacrifice. He stared at the wounds in disbelief but then he heard noises from near by.

"Chikiso! ANBU…" and with that Haku disappeared with the body of Zabuza and his sword.

* * *

A group of ANBU appeared at the grave site. They saw no ninja or felt the presence of chakra, all they saw were two upturned graves. "Strange, I swear I felt the presence of a substantial amount of chakra" said one of the ANBU, the rest of the ANBU agreed and they stood at the grave site confused. The cherry blossoms continued to fall to the ground…

* * *

Haku had moved as quickly as possible to get away from the grave site teleporting from area to area until he reached Gatoh's building. No one appeared to be in the building, no living essence. He decided to rest there, for at least awhile. He lay Zabuza's body on the same bed that Zabuza had used when he was injured by Copy no Ninja Kakashi. The boy stared at all the wounds, not understanding how they all came to be, marking Zabuza's 'precious' skin. He wished to heal the wounds, but it would be useless. Zabuza was already dead. Tears began to fall across Haku's cheeks, he was unable to hold them back. _"Why do I live and he does not! Zabuza-san…What shall I do! I spent my whole life helping you. Come back Zabuza-san!" _exclaimed Haku in his thoughts. He stared at Zabuza's tattered weapon and held it. "The Sword of Demise" he whispered to himself pulling the sword over his head. Death was the only choice left. There was no use of living if Zabuza was dead – there would be no purpose. As he held the sword above his neck, preparing to behead himself when suddenly a female voice called to him, "Haku, do not throw your life away again so recklessly." Haku dropped his blade to the ground and searched for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" said Haku.

"I am the one who resurrected you."

Haku stared at his empty surroundings with a puzzled look.

"Well, if you're the one who resurrected me, then why don't you show yourself." Haku spoke in a suspicious and almost blunt manner.

"I would… if I could; however, in this circumstance it would be impossible. I have no body here. I am both here and not here."

"Here and not here? I do not understand"

"…than that should be a story for another day Haku." Replied the voice, "My name is Tsukiyama."

Haku paused for a moment to glance and listen to his surroundings so as to double check that this 'Tsukiyama' was really not here before he continued to question this voice that was speaking to him. "Why did you resurrect me and not Zabuza?"

"Your soul is pure unlike Zabuza who was filled with sin. Are you not greatful that you have a second chance at Life?" Replied Tsukiyama.

Haku was dumbfounded. Although he knew Zabuza wasn't an 'innocent and pure' person, he never imagined that HE (Haku) would be pure enough to be resurrected. He did not understand what the world was coming to!

"No … I am greatful … however … is there no way to revive Zabuza-san back to life, Tsukiyama-san?" A pensive silence followed Haku's question.

"There is one way…but it is a very dangerous path to tread…"

"I will do anything for Zabuza-san! Please tell me!"

"…Very well. There is a legend about the items of eternal life, known as the Zodiac Items. There are a total of twelve of such items. If you collect all twelve of them, you are to bring them to the temple of life in the Wind Country and with that make a wish by performing the Ritual of the Zodiac. I before was the guardian of three of the items but now trouble has stirred in the land. There is a man in which is also in search of these items. A man by the name of Orochimaru. He wishes to gain an immortal life out of them. So as the council of four guardians, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth, we decided to scatter the pieces. You must collect them ALL to resurrect Zabuza."

"B-but How would this 'Orochimaru' be able to become immortal?" questioned Haku

"The items of eternal life let the dead come back to life and the living to gain immortality…Since you are still young, I suggest you to find strong companions. Go to Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village in the Fire Country and search for a shinobi named Jiriya."

"Jiriya-san, ka?"

"He is one of the Legendary Sennin. But when you get to Konoha, be careful…"

Haku stared out the window which revealed the dark forest that encircled the building. A glazed look crossed Haku's eyes. "Anon, Tsukiyama-san, how long has it been since I… 'died'?"

"Approximately three years…"

"Three years? Then why is Zabuza's body not a…skeleton…"

"A preservation jutsu…"

"I see… so if I go on this journey… Will you continue to hold the preservation jutsu over his body?"

"Do not worry," said Tsukiyama, "I will continue to hold the preservation jutsu on his body so that it will not become a decayed body during your journey to find the Zodiac items. But when you retrieve the 12 Zodiac items, then return here and collect Zabuza's body. I will try to protect the body for now..."

"Domo Arrigato, Tsukiyama-san." Replied Haku gratefully as he prepared for his trip to Konoha to find 'Jiriya-sama'.

* * *

In an area far from civilization, a dark and sinister village lay. A woman with violet hair and menacing golden eyes lay confined in a cold and dreary room. She had managed to wriggle her hands from her bonds and was rubbing her wrists. Slowly the lady closed her eyes and faced the ceiling, "I hope I did that right thing Kami-sama. Onigai! Protect Haku in his journey …" And the woman fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Extra Sandals? Check!

Extra Pink Kimono? Check!

Two Ninja Outfits? Check!

Fake Passport? Check!

Cookies? Check!

Cash? ... ok I better look around for some money" The mist shinobi was wearing the same pink kimono he had worn and the same day where he had met Natuto for the first time. Hake got up and left his luggage to search around Gatoh's place.

It had been a few days since Haku had spoken to Tsukiyama and currently the boy was still attempting to search find the necessities for his journey to the hidden Leaf Village. He was surprised that Gatoh hadn't returned to 'lair' but after speaking to a few Wave Country citizens he discovered that Gatoh had been killed. He might as well check the building for resources he MIGHT need.

Haku looked into Gatoh's office; "It smells around here" thought Haku as he searched the cluttered office. A safe caught his eye; "Just what I was looking for" smiled Haku as he put his hand on the lock and began to figure out the combo. The lock snapped open and Haku opened the safe door. There wasn't much cash in there. "-sigh- such a disappointment," said Haku as he began to count the money that was in the safe. "One would expect a guy like Gatoh to put a lot of money in his safe... guess he never really trusted anyone...There's only enough money for me to travel to Konoha and stay at a few hotels -sigh-, but this will do" said Haku as he put the money into his pouch and returned to his luggage.

"Ok, off I go to Konoha to find 'Jiriya-sama' ...I wonder what it's like in Konoha?" stated Haku as he left Gatoh's lair.

The resurrected mist shinobi looked back and waved to the building as he left "_Sayonara"_ thought Haku. Never would he step back into the disgusting building again... well not until he found the 12 Zodiac items... He stepped onto a boat and left the Country of Waves.

* * *

"So here is Konoha," said Haku as he stared at the gigantic door infront of him, "sugoi!" Haku walked up to the guard and handed the guard his passport. The guard looked at him and smiled, "Ok, you can enter", as he stamped the passport. Haku smiled as he skipped into Konoha, noticing that the guard never really looked at the passport, only him _"People in Konoha are so weird" _thought Haku.

The streets of Konoha were absolutely amazing to Haku, it appeared a little to peaceful to him, he wanted to sit under a tree and wonder about how it would feel like living in Konohagakure but brushed that thought away; he had to find Jiriya-san. The boy was walking mindlessly around when suddenly he saw a ramen stall, Ichiraku Ramen Stall. Haku walked up to the Ramen stall owner, but he noticed an old man was giving him a weird look. _"Konoha really is werid, don't I look like a tourist?"_ Haku smiled at the Ramen owner and asked "Anon, do you know where I could find the Sennin, Jiriya-san?" Before the Ramen Stall owner could say anything, the old man that was gawking at Haku jumped to his feet and said,

"The man known as Jiriya-sama,

Women can't help but be seduced by his beauty,

With someone as great-looking as him...

Women just can't sit still

because that man is

ME!"

Haku stared at the white-haired old man and sweatdropped. _"What was Tsukiyama-san thinking?!"_

* * *

**----End of Chapter----**

I hope you liked Chapter One. Please Read and Review. I want to know if I should really continue this story lol. Not much humour only near the end but I promise you, after this chapter there will be more humour, after all, this is an intro to the plot AND Jiriya will be in the story after all :D Read & Review!


	2. Confusion, Toilet Monsters and the memo

**Twelve Souls, One Way**

**Chapter 2: Confusion, Toilet Monsters and the Memo **

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_! Or future references and scenes from _My Sassy Girl_

**Summary: **Haku has come back to life. Zabuza is still dead. Haku must find a way to resurrect Zabuza. To do this, he will accompanied by the most unusual companions…

**Pairings: **Now I have **a paring** but can't tell you who it is…until later

**Author's Notes:** **IMPORTANT!!!** I made a few changes to the first chapter so either read the chapter again or read this. The story occurs **3 years later** so yes, Sasuke is with Orochimaru and there will be other changes within the storyline so ya…

**Thanks youz: **Oh ya before I forget. I have to thank all my reviewers!!! Thankz for all the reviews it made me feel a lot better to know you guys out there. And a special thanks to Kikei-kii for editing chapter 1!

* * *

Haku smiled at the Ramen owner and asked "Anon, do you know where I could find the Sennin, Jiriya-san?" Before the Ramen Stall owner could say anything, the old man that was staring at Haku jumped to his feet and said,

"The man known as Jiriya-sama,

Women can't help but be seduced by his beauty,

With someone as great-looking as him...

Women just can't sit still

because that man is

ME!"

Haku stared at the white-haired old man and sweatdropped. _"What was Tsukiyama-san thinking?!"_

_

* * *

_

An unexpected bird flew by the sky and began scolding Jiriya by crying "Baka, Baka, Baka!"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Jiriya broke the silence by grabbing Haku's hands and staring into the young mist ninja's light brown eyes saying, "Now what would a young lady like you want from me?". Jiriya's eyes were glowing.

Haku was taken a back. EVERYONE THOUGHT HE WAS A GIRL! This thought sickened the resurrected boy, but since Haku was told by Tsukiyama to ask this "Jiriya-san" for help, he decided to temporarily play the role of a girl to the best of his abilities. Haku gave Jiriya a innocent smile and said, "Anon, Jiriya-sama, I was wondering if you could help me in a private matter?"

"Anything for a young lady like you," laughed Jiriya, "anything for a young lady like you!"

Haku blushed. "Do you know where we could talk … privately?"

The young mist ninja was attempting to suppress his frustration. NEVER did he ever plan to do this before; after all, **he was, is and forever always will be a boy**. "Do you promise to help me unconditionally?" Haku asked innocently to ensure Jiriya's unconditional aid once he popped his façade. Jiriya nodded frantically.

* * *

Haku and Jiriya walked towards a hotel talking in a very general manner. When they reached the door of Jiriya's hotel room, the sannin knocked the door three times before unlocking the door to his hotel room. Before Jiriya could even open the door though, Haku decided to announce his identity casually, "By the way, I'm a boy."

Jiriya collapsed onto the floor in surprise as he stared started closely at Haku. He was shocked with disbelief but because Jiriya had promised to help Haku unconditionally, the perverted hermit let Haku into his hotel room and set Haku on a chair.

"So, What's your name?" asked Jiriya.

"Haku"

"hmmm…very ironic" said Jiriya bluntly. "So what's the problem?"

"Well to get to the point, I'm actually a person who has come back from the dead."

"You're a zombie!"

"No, I was resurrected by a 'being' or I shall say voice named Tsukiyama. She said I was resurrected because I was pure and innocent but I suspect that is not the truth. She told me to ask you for help in collecting these items called the "Zodiac Items" and mentioned that you would be of great help."

"I see…why would you need these items?"

"They are to resurrect a person very dear to me. There are a total of 12 of these items. Each representing a sign from the Zodiac. I need to collect them and bring them to the Temple of Life in the Wind Country and perform a ritual."

"I see, and I presume she wants to me to be some sort of escort…"

"I guess so…"

"Interesting …" Jiriya paused momentarily, "Are you sure this Tsukiyama-san is just a voice and not a…?"

Haku raised an irritated eyebrow. Never had he met a man so obsessed with women. "I am positive that she was just a voice."

"Well, two people isn't enough for such a dangerous and treacherous journey. We need more people. Wait…"Jiriya stared at Haku closely, "oh WHY not! Your guys can come out now." Jiriya appeared to be speaking to the air.

All of a sudden the washroom door in Jiriya's hotel room began to creak open. A blue hand appeared. "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's **THE TOILET MONSTERS**!" exclaimed Jiriya as the washroom door flew open. The lights began to flash and sinister music began to play. Two figures appeared, "Geez," said one of the two figures, "do we REALLY look like so-called 'toilet monsters' to you?" Jiriya just smirked, well YOU don't look like one…but your partner does…" At that moment a light beamed on the mentioned as he threw a roll of toilet paper at Jiriya. "Ok! Ok! You're not a toilet Monster but I wanted to create some suspense. Oh ya, Haku. Meet Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

Kisame stared at Haku, "Hey aren't you that little girl who follows Zabuza-yarou around?" Haku collapsed onto the floor in annoyance. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A GIRL!" Haku yelled in his thoughts. After pulling himself from the floor, Haku looked at Kisame squarely in the eye as he spoke in an almost threatening tone. "I'm a boy." Kisame an astonished expression was plastered onto his face as he quickly apologized for mistakening Haku's sex.

Itachi decided to take the reins in speaking seeing that his partner appeared to be incompetent of such a task. "So, Haku, right? Kisame and I heard about your quest while we were … errr… stuck in the washroom…" At that point Haku broke in, "What WERE you guys doing in the washroom, and for a matter of fact why are you guys in Konoha, in Jiriya's hotel room AND in his washroom?!" Itachi sighed, "This is going to be one heck of an explanation," thought Itachi as he decided to postpone the question for another day. "I'll answer the question another day. Now as I was saying before I was interrupted. I was wondering how you were going to find the 12 items?" Haku looked appalled and puzzled all at the same time. It took him a few moments to realize what was asked of him, "Oh, of course." Haku pulled out a scroll, "Tsukiyama-san gave it to me at our meeting, though I'm not really sure how it got there…"

* * *

---Flashback---

"Tsukiyama-san, how will I find the 12 items?" questioned Haku

"Oh, simple, just turn around." Tsukiyama stated simply, a slight tone of amusement was heard in her voice.

Haku turned around to face Zabuza's body, and beside it lay a scroll. Haku's eyes widened, "How did that get there?" asked Haku. Tsukiyama laughed, "That will be answered on another day."

It seemed like Tsukiyama liked to keep many secrets…

---End of Flashback---

* * *

"Tsukiyama-san told me not to open the scroll until I found Jiriya-sama, so I guess I can open it now." Haku said as he began to unravel the scroll.

As the scroll was unraveling Kisame dropped to the floor grabbing his right arm "AHHHHH!" yelled Kisame. Haku dropped the scroll and ran towards Kisame, "Kisame-san, are you ok?" Kisame winced as he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm. There on his shoulder was a dragon tattoo. Everyone in the room stared wide-eyed. "When did I get a tattoo!" Kisame exclaimed in surprise as he began to run around the room frantically, nearly knocking everything down. Itachi cringed as he bent down to pick up the scroll.

On the scroll lay a map of the continent and on the map lay the 12 signs of the Zodiac. Itachi put the map on top of a bed and pulled up his right sleeve. A rat tattoo was engraved into his arm. He touched the tattoo; it seemed more like someone carved the tattoo into his arm with a kunai. Haku stared at the map and then back at Itachi and Kisame's new 'tattoos'. "No way," whispered Haku. On the scroll, it showed that the Dragon and Rat items were very close to each other, and if the section of the scroll that indicated the Fire Country was compared to a map of Konoha, the supposed Dragon and Rat items would be exactly located within the hotel they were standing in.

"So it appears that the supposed 'Zodiac Items' are actually humans…" stated Jiriya in a thoughtful manner as he studied Itachi's arm.

Itachi unrolled his sleeve and took out a map of Konoha and compared it to the scroll. "According to what I see here, there are 6 Zodiac items right here in Konoha. The rooster is moving around the border of Konoha. I presume they should be an ANBU patrolling the border. Both the monkey and the boar are in the busy streets of Konoha. Those two will be hard to find seeing that they can be either ninja or civilian. The Dragon and Rat are me and Kisame so we do not need to worry about that… But the Ox appears to be in the wild area of Konoha, not surrounded by many urban buildings. A very unusual being, the ox must be. If we cross out me and Kisame then we have two down and four to go out of the Zodiac 'people' in Konoha but we have 10 more people to find in total." Itachi explained. He appeared to be taking on the role as leader and organizer.

"This is going to be one hell of a quest" said Kisame after finally stopping from his frantic run around the room, "so where do we start?" But before anyone could answer that question a knock was heard at the door. Kisame and Itachi grabbed Haku and the scroll as they dashed into the washroom, locking the door in the process.

Jiriya went to the door, peering his head through it. He was both surprised and delighted to see who was at the door. "Oh ho ho, who do we have here," grinned Jiriya. Standing at the door was a woman with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, holding a pig and a scroll – Shizune. She just nodded at Jiriya and handed the scroll she was holding to him. "A message from Tsunade," said Shizune quietly as she bowed and left. Jiriya shrugged as he began to mutter to himself, "women are so shy these days."

"Oi, you guys can come out now!" yelled the Sennin as he began to read the message. His eyes lit up with excitement, "heheheheh…" started Jiriya but suddenly he stopped what he was about to say when he heard a loud commotion coming from the washroom. "Oi, you guys! What's happening in there? A war?" He began knocking at the door, "Ok if you don't open the door know I WILL!" A moment of silence. "Ok, that's it, I'm coming in!" yelled Jiriya as he broke the door down only having to stand there in disbelief in what he saw. In front of him lay Itachi, Kisame and Haku all tangled up. Kisame had a bump on his head and a black eye.

"And I though Haku was pure and innocent. Itachi was too cool to be provoked by anything or anyone and Kisame was… I'm not sure" said Jiriya bluntly

"AN IDIOT!" yelled Itachi and Haku simultaneously.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"Shut up!" said Itachi as he gave Kisame another bump on the head.

"So this the reason why you guys didn't come out…" muttered Jiriya

* * *

---Flash Back---

"hahahaha, the great UCHIHA Itachi is a rat!" exclaimed Kisame

"hn…"

"And I'm a DRAGON!!! Itachi's a squeak little thing and I am the great and almighty dragon!!! Oh ya –does a dance-"

"Kisame-san I think you should lower your tone. We do not want anyone to know that we are here."

"But Itachi's a rat! You have to laugh about that!"

"Kisame-san take this seriously"

"Itachi's a rat! Do-Da Do-Da! –Kisame Begins to sing- Wait Haku are you sure you're a boy and not a girl"

"positive"

"But you look like a girl…"

"the point being…"

"You have to be a girl!"

All of a sudden the atmosphere became eerie. –BANG!- Two blows were smashed into Kisame's face. "what the hell!" exclaimed Kisame. Two killing figures were standing beside him cracking their knuckles. "So Kisame…" started Itachi, "could you finish what you said about me and Haku"

---End Flash Back---

* * *

"Let's forget about what happened," smiled Haku in a more optimistic tone, "so what happened at the door?"

"Oh, I received a message from Tsunade saying that a feudal lord has set up a masquerade. He invited me and I'm allowed to bring guests… so you guys are coming too….heheheheh" replied Jiriya as a small smirk of satisfaction crawled across his face.

"WHAT!" yelled the other three

"I hate masquerades…" mumbled Itachi

"What's a masquerade?" questioned the two mist nins

"It's basically a formal dance party where people eat, dance and socialize but you have to wear a mask. One could say it's like a ball." Replied Itachi in an annoyed manner.

"Is there all-you-can-eat food for free?" inquired Kisame

"Yup," said Jiriya, "It's going to be a buffet!"

"Ok I'm in! Haven't had decent meals in a long time."

Jiriya studied the three missing ninjas for a moment. "You guys need some new outfits for the masquerade…"

"Our clothes are perfectly fine," Pouted Kisame, " I like the Akatsuki uniform."

"Well it SPELLS Akatsuki! And you guys are renengade ninjas so we need you guys to hide your identities…" said Jiriya in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ok let's go to my number one tailor in Konoha. He's an absolute genius and will find the perfect outfit for you people. But one thing Haku. I'm sorry to break this to you… but you'll have to be a girl there…"

"WHAT!!!!"

"Well let's say one of the 12 Zodiac People are there and they happen to be male. We need someone to seduce them…"

Haku's right eye twitched in irritation. "I don't seduce people as a boy or a girl. It is not in my nature. Why can't someone else use a Henge no Jutsu?"

"Well, this is your quest and you asked for my aid. If you're not willing to take on a role of a girl, then I can't help you on your quest." Jiriya spoke plainly/

"fine…" Haku sighed in defeat. _I don't want to be a girl. I don't know how to flirt and…oh why is this happening to me! I wish I didn't come back to life…"_

"Ok let's go you guys. You two, put on your straw hats and let's move."

This day was turning out to be one of the most anarchic days of Haku's life.

* * *

----End of Chapter-----

Ok I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY for not updating for like a month but I've been EXTREMLY busy this month. Gomen. Just a warning I think I'll only be able to update like once a month. Gomen. **Anyways read and Review**! Or I won't update at all lol. Ok I'll try to update sooner. I tried to make up for the major time loss. This is the longest chapter I have **EVER** written. Insanity. And I know so many things happened. But I'm sure you guys can understand it ;) anyways. Til next time. And if possible…read my other stories


	3. The Nakashima Tailor Shop

**Twelve Souls, One Way**

**Chapter 3: The Nakashima Tailor Shop**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_! Or future references and scenes from _My Sassy Girl_

**Summary: **Haku has come back to life. Zabuza is still dead. Haku must find a way to resurrect Zabuza. To do this, he will accompanied by the most unusual companions…

**Pairings: **Now I have **a paring** but can't tell you who it is…until later

**Author's Notes:** I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. But once again, life is hectic. I tried my best. I can't believe I haven't updated for like 2 months! And then I had a writer's block…heheh. Oh well I wrote another story during that time. Vampire On A Leash. It's a NejiTen story…about vampires? Well anyways here's chapter 3.

**Thanks youz: **Thank you ALL REVIEWERS!!!! Arrigato! -sniff- Can't express my gratitude more.

* * *

"Oh my Gosh! AHHHHH!" exclaimed a blonde 

"What is it dear?" questioned a man with long blonde hair in a high ponytail

"Dad! Look at this thing!" yelled his daughter as she pointed at her right arm

"Eh? A boar tattoo? I'm glad you like your name Ino, but did you have to engrave it into your arm like that?"

"Dad I didn't do this on purpose you know! It just apoeared and it won't come off!" exclaimed Ino frustratedly as she began jumping up and down frantically.

"hmmmm…you didn't get it yourself?"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

"Did anything strange happen today?"

"Well, when I was talking to Sakura-chan about the meaning of the rose, lily and geraniums a burning a sensation was on my arm. I decided to ignore it but when Sakura left and I decided to check my arm, I found this ugly thing on my arm! AHHHH!! I can't live like this!"

"Well dear, I think you should lower your voice before you scare the rest of the customers away."

Ino spun around to glance at the store behind her. All the customers were staring at her. Even the people on the street were.

"…Anon, Gomen" apologized Ino as she did a little bow and flushed.

"Anyways dear, I think you should relax and sit at the cash register for the rest of the day. Here put on this jacket if you want to hide IT. Your mom will be the sales personnel for you. I'll just go for a brether and think of how to get that tattoo off." Replied Inoshuka as he began walking out the door waving at his daughter.

"Inoshuka! Where do you think you're going? Come back here! You're not going drinking again!" yelled Ino's mother

"Gotta go" winked Inoichi.

* * *

"So which was is the tailor" questioned Itachi 

"Oh, we're close don't worry" replied Jiriya as his eyes widened while passing a hot spring. But Itachi grabbed him away from it. Kisame walked beside Itachi as Haku trailed behind mumbling incoherent words.

All of a sudden a flower shop caught his eye. Both Itachi and Kisame felt as if the y were being drawn into the store. Haku stared at the Akatsuki members, "could it be?" Both of the, shrugged. "What are you guys so worked up about?" asked Jiriya

"One of the Zodiac items are in there…" said Kisame

"A strong aura fills the air…a mystical aura" replied Itachi

"Then let's check it out!"

"No, if all four of us were to go in, it would draw attention. Haku, you should go in." commanded Itachi.

"Hei"

* * *

Haku stepped into the store, breathing in the scent of flowers. He smiled as he saw the familiar plants and the properties each one carried to create the different poisins and ointments. He would never forget those lessons where Zabuza taught the basic medical and poising techniques when he was a child. 

His attention was drawn to a young blonde teen who was sitting at the cash register. She looked as if she was under stress, but he knew straight off the bat that she was the Zodiac person.

"What are YOU looking at?!" snapped the teen

"Ino! Where are your manners. _She's_ a humble customer. I'm sorry miss."

"-sigh- Not again," thought Haku, "Do I really look like a girl. Oh well, at least one of the Zodiac people are female. Let me just hope that the reat are female as well so I don't have to 'seduce' anybody"

As Haku began to leave the flower shop he saw Ino's jacket slip off her shoulder and saw the boar sign on her arm "The boar, eh?"

* * *

Haku walked up to the rest of the group. 

"So did you find another?" questioned Itachi

Haku nodded, "The boar. Her name is Ino. Blonde. Blue-eyed. Long Hair put into a ponytail. 15 – 17 years of age."

"I see, good job Haku."

"Why does this sound like a police investigation and we're investigating suspects?" complained Kisame

* * *

The four reached a building labeled, "The Nakashima Tailor Store" 

"Ok people! Here's the tailor store I was talking about. THE BEST TAILOR SHOP IN KONOHA!" the three missing nins blinked at the randomness. The store wasn't extremely big or anything, it was a decent moderate size but the problem was that the building was PURPLE! The walls were painted purple, the bricks were purple, the curtains were purple and the windows were tinted purple. It was purple heaven… Well that was if you like the color purple.

"Oi! Kazuki! I have guests!" yelled Jiriya

A man with graying hair came out. His grey eyes shone as he saw Jiriya.

"Jiriya-sama! Long time no see! Why and such interesting and lovely guests" Haku cringed as the man kissed his hand.

"Kazuki I need help with fitting these 3 with formal outfits"

"Is it for Honda-san's masquerade? I've been hearing about it for awhile. No problem. These three will be fitted into the most exquisite and fashionable outfits I've made in honour of Jiriya-sama."

"Why, thank-you Kazuki. Where's your daughter Ayumi?"

"Otou-san!" yelled a voice from within the tailor store.

A female figure appeared. She had long purple hair that touched to her waist and was dressed in a brightly colored kimono. She had the same grey eyes as her father.

"oh my, guests." She whispered to herself.

"Oh Ayumi! I haven't seen you for awhile" exclaimed Jiriya.

"And for good measures" muttered Ayumi under her breath as she moved slightly back.

"My friends here are from the Tea Country and have come a long way and did not bring extravagantly formal clothing so I need your talent. These ninjas are from the Sugahara clan. The oldest is Ryuu (pointing at Kisame), his younger brother Riku and their younger sister Asuka. "

Ayumi ran up to Haku and gasped "Oh my gosh! Your complexion is like, so perfect! And I love that color of your nails! It's soooo pretty! Your name is Sugahara Asuka right? Mine's Nakashima Ayumi!"

" Ummm… thank-you … Ayumi-chan"

"I'm going to make your dress look PERFECT!"

"…Thank you"

Jiriya turned to the Akatsuki members, "Ryuu, Ruki, you two should take off your hats, there's nothing to be shy about." Itachi and Kisame pulled off their straw hats, but what were underneath the hats was not their normal appearances. Haku had to disguise his gasp by sneezing. Itachi didn't have an extreme make-over for his faces, he just erased the two strokes across his face, but he also held a more serene appearance instead his normal menacing appearance or the dazed look. Kisame on the other hand, had remodeled his whole face. First of all his normally blue skin was now a normal skin tone (a/n: Gasp! No more shark skin) and his hair was now jet black, and his eyes were not the crazy shark bulging bug eyes but more human looking. His teeth were also straightened out. He looked… normal?

Itachi brushed a bit of hair from his eyes, when suddenly he felt that someone was staring at him. At once he saw Ayumi with heart eyes. "Great, another fangirl" thought Itachi.

"He looks so familiar…"

Ayumi turned her gaze towards Itachi.

"Do I know you? Questioned Ayumi

"No, this is my first time to Konoha."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just look like someone I've seen before. That's all"

"Hmm…I've heard that a few times already."

"Well, well, now since we are all acquainted, I can leave to collect some research and you guys can get your outfits made" exclaimed Jiriya happily as he skipped out the door.

"Hey wait!" yelled Itachi.

"Oh my," giggled Ayumi as she grabbed Itachi's arm, "why don't we do your outfit first."

"No… ummm, I think Ryuu-ni-san should get his outfit first. I have some business to attend to" replied Itachi as he pushed Ayumi aside.

"Eh? Where are you going I- Riku?" questioned Kisame as he had almost blown their cover.

"Personal business."

"Can't I know?"

"I'll tell you later."

Kisame rolled his eyes, "fine."

So Itachi left the purple tailor shop leaving the mist nins surrounded by the purple haven … to some degree...

"OK Ryuu-san let's start with your outfit" said Kazuki as he pulled out a roll of measuring tape and began to measure Kisame.

Ayumi sat down beside Haku and pulled a notebook as she began to sketch rough drafts of different outfits. Haku stared at the pile of magazines on a desk in front of him and picked up one called _Elegance_ and began to flip through the pages when Ayumi gasped, "Ohmigod! I never saw that ad before!"

Ayumi snatched the magazine away from Haku as she began to analyze the ad.

"I totally love this hue! Rosy dawn is such a gorgeous color!" exclaimed Ayumi. Haku raiseed an eyebrow. "I thought it was just pink…"

"JUST PINK! What kind of girl are you!?"

"maybe I'm not a girl" thought Haku. On the outside he apologized to Ayumi explaining that as a kunoichi she did not have the time to pay attention to the different colors.

"well if you put it that way… I guess you're right… but rosy dawn will match the kimono I'm gonna make you. It's going to be pink and purple!"

"… pink and purple… why not green..?"

"no no no! green will make you look pale. But pink and purple will make you look more alive!"

"…sure..."

"Oh but _Shishira_ nail polish is so expensive –pout-"

"Did you just say _Shishira_ nail polish!?" exclaimed Kisame, "I LOVE THAT BRAND! OW! Hey old man! Watch where you're poking those things!"

"Well it would be nice if you stopped moving around so much. "stated Kazuki.

"You wear _Shishira_ nail polish!?" exclaimed Ayumi in confusion.

"Uh huh... See this is authentic midnight blue. And don't give me that weird look Ayumi-chan. Riku wears nail polish too."

"Oh no, I was just amazed" smiled the girl.

"AYUMI! Start doing Ryuu-san's outfit!" yelled Kazuki.

"Hai! Tou-san!" Ayumi flipped a page in her notebook and began to sketch Kisame's outfit.

-4 hours later-

"Hmmmm… that went well" thought Itachi as he entered the Nakashima Tailor store only to be grabbed by Ayumi.

"Riku-san! I'm so glad you returned safely! I was so worried."

"Is this the way you always treat your customers?" Stated Itachi bluntly.

"Ayumi! How many times did I tell you! Get back to work!" "Hai! Tou-san!"

Itachi brushed his cloak with his hand and walked over to Kisame. "I have conducted an important investigation. I will reveal the results to you once we return to the hotel" whispered Itachi to Kisame. His companion nodded as he continued to flip through the thousands upon thousands of fashion magazines that Nakashima's carried.

"Riku-san you're the last one left. We've already completed both of your siblings' outfits."

"oh, I see" said Itachi as Kazuki began to take Itachi's measures as Ayumi continued to gawk at Itachi.

"Ayumi! Pay attention to your work! You almost cut Asuka's sleeve off!"

"… G-gomen, tou-san."

-2 hours later-

"Damn Jiriya for making us pay for those damn expensive outfits!" yelled Kisame as he stuffed his wallet into his pocket.

Itachi shrugged at the comment. "I thought it was almost an expected act –judging by his personality. We were probably part of some bargain he had with Kazuki. But no matter, we should head back to the hotel."

"Well why couldn't just pretend to be guards OR even ANBUs at the masquerade. Why do we have to be guests!? If we were guards then we could just bash three guards and kidnap the Zodiac people if needed" complained Kisame.

"Hey, you were the one who agreed to it first. I already told you. I don't like masquerades" replied Itachi irritated.

Haku followed the two Akatsuki members. He was wearing a simple purple kimono given as an apology gift from Ayumi for almost cutting off the sleeve of his kimono.

Carrying all three outfits he was pondering about the future of his quest." What are the other zodiac people like?" wondered Haku, but he was suddenly caught up in a ramen aroma.

"I'm hungry" stated Haku.

Itachi paused in his steps. "It is getting pretty late. I guess we'll stop at some restaurant and eat there."

"But we barely have ANY money left! And isn't the masquerade tonight?" Yelled Kisame

"Well that Ramen stall can't be too much for our wallet right? Anyways we're not going to the masquerade to eat. We're on a mission so might as well fill our stomachs now." Said Itachi as he pointed at the "Ichikaru Ramen Stall

Kisame sighed, "OK, fine. let's go. I'm hungry anyways."

The three so-called 'Sugahara siblings' stepped into the glowing warmth of the mini ramen stall.

"May I take your order?" questioned Ayame.

Kisame scanned the menu. "Shrimp Ramen" stated Kisame. It was the cheapest Ramen there besides plain Ramen.

Kisame gave his "siblings" a deadly glare.

"ummm… me too" smiled Haku.

"Same" Stated Itachi in a monotone voice.

Ayame nodded and turned towards her father, "these people are quite unusual aren't they?"

Her father shrugged, "isn't that apart of the life of a Ramen Stall owner? Meeting strange people."

-A few moments later-

"Ikatakumasu!" Yelled Kisame as he began to dig into his ramen.

Itachi sighed "he never changes does he?" He was about to start eating his ramen when he suddenly noticed that Haku was praying. When Haku had opened his eyes from prayer, Itachi questioned him, "Who were you praying for?"

"Tou-san"

"Oh, I see…" Itachi just assumed that Haku meant Zabuza.

Upon almost finishing their Ramen, the three siblings heard voices from behind them.

"Oi! Ero-Sennin! Ero-Sennin!" yelled a boy.

"Don't call me Ero-Sennin you useless boy" replied an oh-so-familiar voice that made the siblings loose their appetite and begin to plan evil schemes.

"Oi! Ero-sennin I'm hungry" continued the boy, totally ignoring the old man's request.

"Let's eat here"

The two sat right next to the Sugahara siblings.

"The Ramen of the Day!" yelled Naruto.

"The usual" stated Jiriya.

Suddently Jiriya heard two fake coughs from beside him where Itachi and Kisame sat. He swallowed his surprise.

"Why hello Jiriya-san, haven't seen you all day." Stated Itachi as he gave Jiriya a fake smile that ran a shivewr down Jiriya's spine

"hehe… oh ya, umm.. Good day Riku!"

Naruto wasn't paying attention to either Itachi or Kisame but was staring at Haku.

"Hey ne-san! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! How about you?"

Haku smiled, it almost appeared to be a rehearsal of the day he met Naruto for the first time.

"My name is Sugaharu Ayumi." "Ayumi…" thought Naruto, "that's a girls name right" remembering how he once mistaken a boy to be a girl. He didn't want that happening again.

"Jiriya-san, I believe we have some private business to discuss" stated Itachi in a pensive way.

Jiriya looked at the Sugahara siblings uncomfortably.

"OK… um.. Naruto, if you don't mind I need to leave you…"

"Mmmm…sure…whatever Ero-sennin" replied Naruto as he slurped down his ramen.

And with that Jiriya half-heartedly followed the Sugahara siblings back to the hotel. Of course Naruto did not notice that the 'Sugahara siblings' had left without paying their bills…

* * *

---A few moments later--- 

"Ah…now that was some nice ramen" said Naruto as he smacked his lips.

"Here, Naruto-kun, your bill" smiled Ayame

Naruto took the bill and stared at it, "NANI! WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY THE BILL FOR ERO-SENNIN AND THOSE THREE STOOGES?!"

* * *

---At the hotel--- 

Kisame plopped onto the bed and released his genjutsu. The blue skin and shark-eyes were visible once again.

"So where have you been, Jiriya-san? Questioned Itachi

"Oh, heheh … I was training with Naruto … ya"

"Training him where?"

"Oh.. the usual" a dirty smirk crossed his face.

"And no one caught you? Not even…"

"Nah, why those type of people be there. They would be on some sort of mission outside of Konohagakure…"

"Well, did you collect any other research besides the ones for your book?"

"-smirk- what do you think I am? Of course I did. I'm the Legendary Sennin JIRIYA-SAMA!"

Itachi shrugged as he pulled out the Zodiac scroll. A grin of satisfaction crossed his face. "I guess we should make a plan for tonight's masquerade," Itachi pointed at the flower shop, "Yamanake Ino. The boar. Blonde. Blue-eyed, 15 – 16 years of age… Since"

"The monkey," interrupted Jiriya as he pointed at the Ichikaru Ramen stall where coincidentally, the monkey was, "Uzimaki Naruto. I can persuade him to join our little quest" smiled Jiriya.

"Then I presume you weren't planning to search for the Zodiac items, but rather for them to come to you?" stated Itachi bluntly. His finger moved suddenly to the ox, which was no longer in the forest but in a section of Konoha where the most self-absorbed and arrogant people lived. A smirk came across the assassin of the Uchiha Clan's face, "The identity of the ox is…"

---End of Chapter---

* * *

**REVIEWER POLL!!!**

I need your opinions! I was planning to insert a major/minor OC. She is not going to be one of the Zodiac people. She'll be more like a tag-along. Should I include her? Some of my friends say 'no' but I want to. I need to know what you guys want. So tell me kk?

The Demonic Ninjas 3

Anyways. **READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! **


	4. The Masquerade, Part I

**Twelve Souls, One Way**

**Chapter 4: The Masquerade, Part I**

**Author: The Demonic Ninja 3**

**Beta Reader: featherdreams**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_! Or future references and scenes from _My Sassy Girl_

**Summary: **Haku has come back to life. Zabuza is still dead. Haku must find a way to resurrect Zabuza. To do this, he will accompanied by the most unusual companions…

**Pairings:** The first pairing of this story appear! It's ... NaruHinaKiba! ... ok not a pairing...but a love triangle...

**Author's Notes:**

I apologise for not updating in ages. I've been trying to update all my stories at the same time! So I put a priorities list on my profile page for my updates. I just have two more story left before I start my cycle again WOOT!

Another happy note! I got a BETA reader! YAY! Thank you featherdreams for editing my fic!

**Thanks youz: **I thank all my supportive reviewers!

**Poll Results:**

Majority of the people said no to the OC, so there will be no OC that will tag along with the group :D

* * *

"hmmm… looking good" smirked a milky-eyed teen. His vain appearance was reflected by his pampered mirror. A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," said the teen.

The shoji door slid open to reveal a little girl. Well, she wasn't exactly a child anymore. She was already 16 years old, but her innocence made her look 12 years old.

"Ano… N-Neji-nii-sama, I b-brought your mask…"

Neji's eyes narrowed at the box Hinata was carrying and shrugged.

"Arigato Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled as she analyzed her cousin's aristocratic appearance. Neji was wearing a royal blue kimono jacket. His dress pants consisted of an intricate white pattern on the side, and his shoes just completed the outfit.

"What are you smiling about Hinata? Is there something on my face?" Neji asked anxiously.

"N…nothing…" replied Hinata. It had been 3 years since her cousin had looked this proud of himself, so she doesn't want to spoil his mood.

"Eh? Why aren't you in your kimono? You know the masquerade IS in three hours…"

The heiress blushed. "I wanted t-to give you y-your mask first."

Neji sighed. "All right, but you should get dressed. No one wants the Hyuuga Heiress to look like a disaster waiting to happen right?"

Hinata nodded and tried to cover her growing smile as she exited the room. Neji stared at the black velvet mask and placed it on his face. His face became one of sorrow but he quickly shook his head.

"She would want me to be happy now…" Neji said to himself as he tried to cheer himself up. He fixed his hair one last time before leaving his room...

* * *

"SUGOI!" Kisame exclaimed, followed quickly by a fist to the head from Itachi. Haku was too filled with awe to do anything to Kisame, and… well Jiriya was doing what he does best when attractive members of the opposite gender were around…

The four misfits were currently at the front doors of the feudal lord's masquerade hall. All the guests were in some sort of single file line as a result of the tight ANBU security. Eventually, the four reached the front of the line. At the front door stood a female ANBU wearing a cat mask. Her violet coloured hair was tied in a strange ponytail. The ANBU spoke in a harsh tone that resembled one of a robot.

"Name?"

Jiriya chose that moment to snap back to reality and begin his ridiculous speech.

"A being so handsome,  
so intelligent  
and so powerful that it makes a bunny duck into the bushes.  
The women can't help but be seduced by his beauty…  
because that being is ME!"

The ANBU stared at him in annoyance.

"… A short, but ridiculous speech of an ego-inflated person, needing dire need of psychological help. Give me your name or leave."

"You still don't know me?"

"No."

"I am the great JIRIYA-SAMA!"

"Go insert the big puffs of blue smoke and some reiatsu around his body to make him look more powerful…" Kisame whispered to Haku and Itachi. They just looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I see you on the list… do you have any guests with you?" The ANBU stated dully as she ticked Jiriya's name off the list.

Jiriya collapsed to the floor like an idiot.

"Women are getting bolder and blunter these days, aren't they?" Jiriya smiled enthusiastically as he motioned to kiss the back of the ANBU's hand but to only receive a resounding slap on his left cheek and a punch on his right.

"OW!" Jiriya yelled as he nursed his injured face.

"Now I will repeat the question again. Do you have any guests that are accompanied with you?" The ANBU remained in her robotic state even though small twitching marks were scene on her head. Her eyes were as zoned-out as before.

"Yes, my guests and loyal minions, the Sugahara Siblings!" Jiriya smiled enthusiastically but suddenly felt glares burning through his back. There was a sudden jolt backwards as Itachi and Kisame held Jiriya by his ears and towed him out of the ANBU's sight. Haku smiled sheepishly as he ran to join them, after muttering a quick apology to the annoyed ANBU.

"We're the Sugahara siblings, Ms. ANBU. We're Jiriya's guests." Haku yelled behind his shoulder as he ran to stop Itachi and Kisame from ruining Jiriya's face any further. His face now sported multiple of bruises on both his cheeks, a bruised right eye, and pinch marks all over his face.

"Let's rewind, shall we?" Haku smiled innocently as he pressed the rewind button on a remote that came out of nowhere.

Haku and company were standing in front of the ANBU guard, and Jiriya was sporting no bruises on his face at all.

"The name's Jiriya, and I brought along my guests, Sugahara Ryuu, Sugahara Riku and Sugahara Asuka." Jiriya said in a courtly fashion.

"Hmm… and which village or country are they from Jiriya-sama?"

"The Tea Country."

"Wakarimasu. You may now enter. Please enjoy the evening honored guests, and we hope everything is done to your satisfaction."

The ANBU bowed and opened the door to the Great Hall. The four slipped in quickly as the door slammed shut. Haku could hear the woman's voice through the door again as she asked for the name of the next person in line.

"Name?"

* * *

The banquet hall was gorgeous. There were portraits of celestial maidens, gods and heroes. It was also sparkling clean, screaming the message to all guests: "I'VE BEEN CLEANED RECENTLY"!

Tables were set in the back of the hall. The food had not yet arrived, but many distinguished guests were already there socializing. The music was calm and enchanting, but so much as to seem a bit eerie to Haku.

The four ninjas locked eyes with one another and muttered under their breaths.

"Mission Commence."

And they parted ways, dissolving into the crowds.

* * *

"This is AWESOME!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran around the banquet hall being everyone's loveable idiot that he is. A violet haired girl suddenly caught his eye.

"OI! HINATA-CHAN!"

The girl turned around and blushed a deep crimson colour.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun."

"Sugoi Hinata… you look kawaii today in that orange kimono that you're wearing…" Naruto could do nothing at all but drool.

"Honto ni? … Arigatou Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied, her face still the flaming colour of a tomato.

"Ne ne, you're cute all the time Hinata!" Naruto confessed as he saw steam starting to spout out of her ears.

"OH NO HINATA-CHAN! STEAM IS COMING OUT OF YOUR EARS!" Naruto panicked as he ran around in circles screaming like an idiot.

"Be quiet for once Naruto." Neji said calmly as he held Naruto by his head, stopping him from running around.

"Whoa Neji, what's with the getup? It's so… **FORMAL!**" Naruto observed thoughtfully as Neji put him back down on the ground opposite him.

"A masquerade is a formal gathering, is it not?"

Naruto pondered the new concept for a second, but didn't show any signs of understanding. He shrugged.

"Whatever! You don't mind if I go dance with Hinata, do you?" Naruto asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow and trying his best to imitate Sherlock Holmes.

"Do I look like I mind?" Neji replied irritably. Naruto looked at Neji for a second.

"Who cares, she's mine for the evening." Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly as he took Hinata's hand in his and ran into the crowds with Hinata in tow.

"Neji-kun! You should find a dance partner as well!" Hinata yelled, or rather tried to yell but her voice got drained out by the loud ones of their guests.

"WHAT?" Neji yelled into the crowd, but Hinata had already disappeared.

Neji gulped as he saw his uncle manoeuvre through the crowds. He silently turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Geez, what's up with him?" Naruto asked Hinata as they started to dance.

Hinata giggled. "Ever since the incident 3 years ago, father wanted Neji to move on and find a girlfriend, because he wanted him to socialize more. But for some really odd reason he keeps refusing, so for the past week, father was giving him lectures on why he should take this masquerade as an advantage and meet a girl. Of course nii-san would never do this, but to avoid father he will pretend to find a girlfriend... and do almost anything to get away from father."

Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow and shrugged. It wasn't like anything Hinata had just said had registered into his brain...

* * *

Haku slipped into the crowds, oblivious of the other guests. His focus was on finding his target: the ox –Hyuuga Neji. Itachi had stated that the boy had pearl white eyes (the Byakugan), long raven hair and was very blunt in speech.

Suddenly a group of people caught the missing ninja's attention. In the small group was Uzumaki Naruto and two Byakugan bearers.

"Is that boy the ox?" Haku questioned himself but as he was pondering for his answer, he was whisked away by an unknown force. The sudden urge of whipping a thousand shurikens had almost overcome him but when Haku noticed who the person was, he resisted himself.

' It's the target', Haku thought. 'Calm yourself, and think of a plan to get him to join your quest.' But when Haku had finally figured out what he was about to say, Neji was gone...

* * *

"You know, Hinata-chan, you look really cute in that orange kimono", smiled Naruto as the couple danced to the ethereal music.

"N..Naruto-kun, you've said that for the hundredth time today," Hinata replied nervously.

"Oh, but you look really pretty, and I wanted to EMPHASIZE it."

Hinata just blushed, when suddenly someone came running up to them.

"Oi! Naruto! Get your hands off Hinata!" yelled the teen as he pounced on Naruto, a big dog trailing behind him and barking a greeting to Hinata.

"Kiba-kun!" exclaimed Hinata in astonishment, which was followed by a bark from Akamaru.

"Hi Hinata, how are you tonight?" smiled Kiba as he pushed Naruto out of the way, making him land on his face.

Naruto scowled at him from the ground and was about to pull Kiba down onto the ground with him when a hand withheld him back.

"You shouldn't start a fight here Naruto."

"**ERO-SENIN?** What are **YOU** doing here?" Naruto yelled in his face as he got off the ground.

Jiriya punched Naruto in the head. "It's because **I'M** here that **YOU'RE** invited as well. Show some gratefulness for once, will you?"

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his back on his sensei. Kiba smirked and gave Naruto a smug look.

"Before someone gets seriously injured, we should make Hinata decide on who she wants to go out with tonight." Kiba stated wisely.

"K-Kiba-kun, weren't you on a mission with Akamaru?" Hinata questioned the pair.

"Yeah, but I finished it really early and came back an hour ago, so I was in time for the masquerade. Tsunade-sama's making me go on another one tomorrow though..."

"Ha, you look like a bird." laughed Naruto as he finally noticed Kiba's funky mask… which was covered with feathers.

"Wouldn't talk, you look like a fox." Replied Kiba. His eyes were locked in combat with Naruto's.

"Oh yeah, bird-brain, at least I'm cunning." Naruto retorted.

"Who said cunning's a good thing?" Kiba spat back but inside he was impressed at Naruto's quick responses.

"Bird brain!"

"Fox-Kit!"

"Bird brain."

"Fox-Kit!"

Jiriya sighed as he grabbed the scruff of Naruto's jacket and left the group, saying that he had to discuss something with him…

* * *

Itachi walked casually through the crowds, regretting ever to have entered the banquet. Girls were winking at him, some were waving, but he ignored them all. It wasn't his fault that Kazuki had made him a Phantom of the Opera costume which made him look mysteriously attractive. He had a dark black cloak with a white mask that covered half of his face.

"Damn Kazuki!" He thought as he scanned the crowd for his target, Yamanaka Ino.

Suddenly Itachi saw said target with a pink-haired kunoichi, in an elegant red dress. Ino was wearing a dark violet dress that perfectly matched her hair and eyes. Itachi took a deep breath and walked up behind Ino. The missing ninja tapped the blonde on the shoulder, and watched as the girl spun around and stared.

"Would you care for a dance?" Itachi proposed. Ino blushed, then nodded.

"May I ask what your name is?" Ino questioned as she danced with the "Phantom of the Opera".

"Sugahara Riku. And your name is Yamanaka Ino, am I correct?"

Ino blinked in astonishment. 'This person knows my name! **WHAT A STALKER**!' She fumed inwardly, but at the same time feeling an emotion akin to reverence.

"How did you come across my name?" She asked as she dreamily stared at her partner's face… half-face.

"Oh I saw you this afternoon. I believe you were the girl yelling at my sister Asuka."

Ino gasped. "Oh, I'm **SO** sorry. I didn't mean to yell at your sister. I was just… in a bad mood. I know that it's a lame excuse…" Ino felt awkward speaking so formally to 'Riku', but this guy was older than she was…

"You don't seem the type of lady who would yell people's heads off for no reason. I'm sure my sister understands, although she does tend to have a very fiery nature."

Ino attempted to swallow her fear. "Oh man, I was **SO** stupid in doing that. **WHAT DO I DO?!**"

But suddenly Itachi's suggestion broke through her confusion, and answered her prayer.

"Well, I'm sure she's more than happy to forgive you if you join her quest."

"**REALLY?**"

"I'm certain. Asuka needs a lot of help on this quest of hers, so if you volunteer to help, I'm **sure** she won't harm you. Normally when she wants to get back at someone, she tortures them until they die. And let me tell you, it's a **VERY** horrible death. But if you join her quest, you'll become her friend and ally, and I'm sure she wouldn't even think about revenge."

Ino thought for a moment and nodded.

"So how do I help her?"

"Just follow my lead, and we'll get to Asuka and discuss what will happen next."

"All right."

"You do promise to help no matter what happens, right?"

"Yeah…" Ino replied, but she began to have second thoughts.

'_I don't even know this guy, and here I am binding myself to this sister of his with no way out! Why on earth am I so committed? Hey wait a second… this guy looks like someone I know…'_

"Do I know you?" Ino questioned out of the blue.

"No, this is my first trip to the Konohagakure."

"Do you have any relatives here?"

"No, they all live in the Tea Country. Why the sudden interest in me?" Itachi asked.

"Oh nothing, you just look like someone I know…"

"I've heard that from quite a few villagers here…" Itachi started to reply, when suddenly someone yelled in exclamation, and made the whole banquet fall silent…

* * *

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Kisame. "There's crab, fish, beef, pork chops, lamb chops, lobster and everything that could make me drool!"

Kisame began running up and down the rows and rows of buffet tables, while shovelling food into his mouth. A few girls were giving him the 'Is he insane' look, while some other girls thought he was kind of cute. Kisame ignored them all. His main priority was **FOOD!**

Suddenly the missing ninja slammed into a teen.

"Sorry, my bad." He yelled as he continued his feasting marathon.

The teen just scowled, his pearl white eyes starring straight at the back of the man who knocked him down. He cursed a few times and continued to walk towards the Jell-o stalls.

Kisame almost felt like a stuffed turkey. Key word? Almost.

"Man I wonder how the others are doing?" He thought when he suddenly saw the chicken drumstick stall. There was only one left, and it looked juicy and crisp too. There was no doubt about it. Kisame eyed the drumstick in hunger, imagining a sign in front of it saying "For Kisame". He ran towards the stall like a madman.

Just as he grabbed for the tongs, he saw that he wasn't the only person eyeing the drumstick. A small midget boy was also holding the tongs. It was a kid with a pineapple hair cut. He had a chipped tooth and wore a long scarf.

"Get your hands off the tongs kid." Kisame snarled.

"You can't boss me around!" exclaimed the insolent boy.

"Oh yeah, well I was the one who reached for the tongs first."

"Oh yeah but I'm the one who **GOT** the tongs first. Do you even **KNOW** who I am?"

"Like I care twerp!"

"I am KONOHAMARU, the son of the third Hokage, for your big fat information." The boy said, sticking out his tongue to further emphasize his point.

"Oh yeah, well I'm Hoshigaki Kisame. An S-ranked renegade ninja of the Akatsuki, former member of the Seven Mist Sowrdsmen!"

Silence suddenly spread throughout the hall.

"Er… why is everyone so quiet all of a sudden?" Kisame looked around, loosening his grip on the tongs. Konohamaru smirked in victory as he quietly took the crispy drumstick and stealthily crawled out of the spotlight.

"That idiot, Kisame." Itachi muttered.

'NOOOOOO…' Haku thought-screamed.

"Great, all that hard work for nothing." Mumbled Jiriya.

All four of them were silent, as the rest of the people present in the hall, awaiting their impending doom.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

WOOT! I finally finished the fourth chapter! I feel so proud :D

I went through the previous few chapter and did some editing. Nothing really much.

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Bad bad Kisame! You spoiled their plan!

Anyways!

Please,

**Read and Review!**

Thank you for reading **Twelve Souls, One Way**


	5. The Masquerade – Part Two Escape!

**Twelve Souls, One Way**

**Chapter 5: The Masquerade – Part Two (Escape!)**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**BETA Read By: featherdreams**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_! Or future references and scenes from _My Sassy Girl_

**Summary: **Haku has been resurrected. Zabuza is still dead. To ressurect him he will be accompanied by the most unusual companions! From the loveable Naruto and the 'great' Jiraiya all the way to the notorious Itachi! Parings will be listed as they appear.

**Pairings:** The first pairing of this story appear! It's ... NaruHinaKiba! ... ok not a pairing...but a love triangle...

**Author's Notes:**

I really, really, really apologise for not updating for almost … half a year?!

Anyways, I noticed that I received quite a few anonymous reviews, which irritated me a bit; however, since the anonymous reviews had some feed back I am ever more grateful. Arrigatou!

Since I am unable to reply to you messages I must address them in my author's notes. If you do not wish to read them, please skip down to the next ruler. Thank you.

Bilyjoebob – I apologise that Kisame was not depicted to your liking; however, it will be hard to remove him from the story as he is one of the 12 zodiac people.

Synsacra – I have only modified Kisame's personality a little bit. I have attempted to keep Itachi's personality. I apologise for making Kisame a fool and I will attempt to modify him to your liking. I will attempt to make him more mature and sensible.

Sona – Thank you gor reviewing and giving me both positive and negative feeback. I have attempted to make up a reason for Kisame's out of character attitude. I hope it suffices.

I once again thank all my reviewers. I really wanted to discontinue this fanfiction as a result of the lack fo reviews and support, but there was a sudden wave of people placing this fic on alert and favourites as well as the sudden burst of anonymous reviews, thus I decided to write one more chapter. Depending on how well this chapter fairs, I may or may not update. Once again, I thank everyone for their support.

_The Demonic Ninjas 3_

* * *

The ANBU guards jumped out from the shadows as they whipped their shurikens at Kisame, who easily stopped the attack by removing a toothpick from his mouth. A sudden burst of chakra propelled the ANBUs back into their original positions by the wall. SLAM! Two of the ANBUs broke their backs; the others could barely steady themselves by the wall. 

Kisame smirked. 'This is going to be fun. I don't think Itachi will scold me for using only 10 of my sword's ability.' Kisame released his genjutsu to return to his shark-like appearance. He whipped his toothpick into the air and as gravity began to take its affect on the toothpick, it came crashing down, transforming into his notoriously huge sword Samehada.

With his sleek shark movements, the Renegade mist ninja caught his prized weapon lightly in his hands and gave it a swing, causing the people around him to scream as they felt themselves being ripped apart into pieces. Luckily, an ANBU had already anticipated Kisame's actions and grabbed Konohamaru out of the way.

"Are you alright?" The ANBU questioned worriedly. The third Hokage's grandson nodded frantically. The ANBU ruffled Konohamaru's hair.

"That's good." A hint of relief was heard in the ANBU's voice.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine." The ANBU answered curtly. But in reality, there was a gigantic gash across the ANBU's back as he had blocked the heavy blow dealt from Kisame's sword. The wound was bleeding uncontrollably.

"I want you to run out and not turn back." The ANBU's voice was steady and calm. With a momentary pause the ANBU pushed Konohamaru into the crowds. "Go!"

Konohamaru nodded and ran into the chaotic crowd, disappearing into the masses of people.

The ANBU fell to the floor. "Damn that sword is good."

The ANBU's mask cracked open, revealing a bloodied face.

* * *

Inoshiki scanned the crowds searching for his daughter, but it was a futile attempt. There were people running and screaming everywhere. "Great! Why the hell is the Akatsuki here?" 

Suddenly a pink blob caught his eye. It was Sakura.

Ino's father ran up to her. "Have you seen my daughter?" Sakura shook her head. Beads of sweat washed down her face as she attempted to mend the injured ANBUs' wounds.

"I think I saw her with one of the guests, but that was half an hour ago…" With that quick statement, Sakura turned her back on Inoshiki. The young medic nin needed all her concentration to be focused on her patients. Sakura closed her ears from the outside world and delved deeper into the patient at hand.

Inoshiki continued to rush through the crowd. His mind was racing as he began to wonder WHERE his daughter would be. Would she be like Sakura, attempting to heal the wounded? Or is she stuck in the bathroom, still unaware of the dire situation? Then, a dreadful thought came to mind. Kisame was an Akatsuki member. Akatsuki members work in pairs. Kisame's partner is Itachi… Where's Itachi? …If he didn't find Ino soon, who knows what will happen…

An abrupt screaming was heard and Inoshiki couldn't believe his eyes. Out of all the situations that Inoshiki could have conjured up in his mind, he had hoped this one would never happen. At the far side of the room stood his daughter Ino in the hands of the Sharingan master, Uchiha Itachi. In a clear and prominent tone, the ultimatum was uttered.

"If anyone moves, she dies."

The room became dead silent.

* * *

Ino gasped in dismay as she watched the ANBU numbers begin to dwindle under the sword of the self-proclaimed "Hoshigaki Kisame, S-rank mist ninja and member of the Seven Mist Swordsmen." The crowds were in absolute anarchy as jounins attempted to direct the guests out of the room. 

"Are you going to keep your promise to Asuka?" A majestic and seductive voice breathed lightly into Ino's ear, causing her to squirm a little bit uncomfortably. A shiver had shot through her spine as she spun around to come face-to-face with the man who claimed his name to be, Sugahara Riku.

Ino attempted to swallow her fear as she stared into the dark eyes of the enchanting man. She nodded in consent before she realized what she was doing.

'Riku' smiled. "Now follow my instructions and everything will be fine."

Ino took a deep breath and felt her body being twirled around in one moment, and the next, a cold silvery object was touching her pale neck. Ino had instinctively closed her eyes out of fear as she heard 'Riku' bellow, "If anyone moves, she dies."

At that moment, Riku's mask fell to the floor and the blood-red Sharingan eyes glowed in triumph. She gasped in horror as she realized who this man was. It was Uchiha Itachi, the very man that caused Sasuke to become so cold and distant.

Ino was now a hostage and there was no way out. She had made a deal with the devil without even getting anything out of it. From the distance, she noticed her father, his eyes widening in horror. Ino's stomach tightened as only one thought ran through her mind.

_Goodbye… Father…_

Itachi's eyes locked onto Kisame's as they reached an agreement telepathically. Itachi was about to whip a shuriken at the window to create an escape route when a green blur stopped it. The green blur landed on the floor revealing a green-clad ninja with fuzzy eyebrows and a mushroom haircut.

'A younger version of Gai-san?' Itachi wondered, bemused by the fact that the boy had been courageous enough (or stupid enough) to stop his escape.

"Release Ino and leave." The young green-clad ninja spoke forcefully. Suddenly, his sensei was behind him.

"You don't think that you can come back to Konoha and leave unscathed, now do you, Itachi?"

Itachi gave the green-clad duo a taunting smile as he suddenly vanished and the glass ceiling was shattered.

The two Akatsuki members had escaped, along with an extra hostage. Both Ino AND Lee had been snatched by the renegade ninjas.

* * *

The cool and welcoming wind rushed by Itachi and Kisame's faces. Ino and Lee both lay limp on either side of Itachi's strong arm lock. Both had been knocked unconscious during the escape to ensure no complications. The two renegade ninjas were in the heart of the Konoha forest that would lead them out of the Fire Country. 

They stopped for a moment to wait and see if Haku and Jiriya would be able to track them down. It was a risk for the Akatsuki pair to remain within Konoha territory, as it could entail a capture, especially since they held the two young chunnins as hostages, but they had to take the risk. After all, it would be harder to regroup with Jiriya and Haku outside of Konoha.

Itachi placed Ino and Lee by the base of a tree and stretched his arms as if they were tired.

"Why were you such a fool, Kisame? Everything would have moved along perfectly had you not exposed yourself. Your only job there was to eat."

"Hmm… who knows? Perhaps it was fate that caused me to do that." Kisame chuckled to himself.

Itachi rolled his crimson eyes. "More like you wanted to cause trouble. I think you were hanging around Tobi too much."

Kisame laughed out loud. "Maybe…"

There was a silence as the Akatsuki duo waited for their companions.

* * *

An emergency meeting was held on the spot within the banquet hall. It addressed all physically able ninjas of chunnin rank and higher to attend. Haku was obliged to attend since he was technically a ninja from the Tea Country. A few of the ANBU guards were still alive, and by chance, the female guard that had permitted Jiriya and his guests to enter had survived. Automatically, the ANBU recognized Haku. 

"You, were you not Itachi and Kisame's supposed sister?"

Haku bit his lip nervously. He appeared almost shaky as he spoke.

"I-I n-never realized t-that…t-that t-they…" Haku broke down on the spot, supposedly unable to control himself. Haku was playing the role of Asuka after all. Asuka was a minor ninja from the mini tea country who had just found out that her brothers were not, well… her brothers. Haku's acting skills had just peaked.

"I-I should have realized that s-something was wrong when t-they had not ret-turned for three days f-from their hunting trip…" Haku sobbed.

The ANBU raised a questioning eyebrow.

Haku pretended to take a deep breath. "We were on our way to Konohagakure to visit relatives and we usually t-took turns foraging for food. T-the Tea Country is quite f-far from Konohagakure. One of the foraging trips was for Riku-ni and Ryuu-ni… T-they left for three days. I had almost believed that t-they were dead… and was about to head to K-konohagakure myself w-when my brothers re-appeared out of the blue. I-I was so happy… that I didn't realize that it might not have been them…" Haku stopped and permitted tears to fall down his cheeks. Quickly Haku brushed away those tears and stood up, eyes shining in defiance of his shame.

"I wish to help you in any manner possible to destroy the Akatsuki members." The ANBU saw the passion in Haku's eyes and nodded.

"Your story appears to be genuine. Very well, your help will be greatly appreciated."

The ANBU did not realize that the passion was not for the "revenge of her brothers" but for the "success of his quest". Either way, Haku had won her trust.

Jiriya walked out from the crowd of ninjas and whispered something into Tsunade's ear. Tsunade shrugged.

"Fine." The Gondaime turned her attention to the crowd of ninjas in front of her. "I want everyone to split up in squadrons of four. Asuka and Neji, you two, shall work with Jiriya and Naruto. Inoshiki, Gai, Chouji and Shikamaru shall form Group 2…" Tsunade continued to group the ninjas in squadrons of four.

Haku released a sigh of relief. He was beginning to worry about how to connect back with Itachi and Kisame and getting out of Konoha without being noticed. Haku closed his pallid eyes and hoped with all his might that his quest could at least succeed in the Konoha stage.

* * *

All of Konoha's ninjas stood in front of the Hokage's building, listening eagerly to the instructions. Jiriya's frogs and Kakashi's dogs had been sent ahead to whiff out the Akatsuki trail. The news that came back was mixed. For some odd reason, the dogs were unable to track anyone's scent because it was everywhere at the same time; however, the frogs managed to figure out that the Akatsuki duo had headed west. 

Jiriya turned to the crowd of ninjas in front of him.

"Alright, according to our information, we should head west." There was a sudden pause in Jiriya's speech.

"Since the dogs were unable to catch the Akatsuki trail, we'll need to split into even numbers, just in case this is a trap."

Low murmurs were heard amongst the ninjas at the thought of splitting up the forces.

"Four groups shall head north, another four south, and four groups for the east and west. We do not know the motives for their infiltration, so stealth must be taken."

There was another momentary pause.

"Each group has a set of four scrolls. Each of the scrolls are labeled with a kanji term of earth, heaven, water and fire respectively. The earth scroll, when opened, will release a yellow firework, signaling for a need to regroup. The heaven scroll, when opened, will release a white firework, signaling that you have lost our target's trail. The water scroll, when opened, will release a blue firework, signaling that one of your teammates has been wounded. If one of your teammates is wounded, leave one member of your group behind and a medic team shall be sent your way as you continue the mission. And finally, the fire scroll, when opened, will release a red firework, signaling that the targets have been captured. Does everyone understand the conditions of the mission?"

"Hai!" The Konoha ninjas replied in unison.

Jiriya nodded as he felt the contagious passion of the Konoha ninjas. He turned his attention to Tsunade.

"We're ready."

Tsunade nodded.

"Alright! As shinobi of Konoha, we will retrieve our young chunnins back and capture the Akatsuki duo! Mission Commence!"

With Tsunade's final command, the Konoha ninjas dispersed into the night, determined to succeed in their mission or die trying.

* * *

The unsettling shadows draped over Jiriya's scout team that consisted of Naruto, Haku, Neji and, of course, Jiriya. The frog sannin led the group, followed by Naruto, who was then followed by Haku, and finally Neji pulled up the rear, trailing behind the group with his Byakugan to ensure the safety of his team. 

Unexpectedly, blood-curling screams could be heard in all directions. At the same time fireworks of all colors began to light up the night sky. Jiriya stopped in his tracks. It sounded as if banshees had been let loose in the Konoha forest.

"What's going on?" Naruto exclaimed, clearly horrified as he covered his ears from the excruciating pain that the noise brought.

"Is this a genjutsu?" Haku asked curiously.

"My Byakugan is being distorted. I just see people dying." Neji spoke in the most nonchalant manner he could muster as he turned off his Byakugan from the horrific sight.

Jiriya bit his lip.

"We stepped into a trap…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto yelled. His panic was practically tangible.

"Our target is Akatsuki… Uchiha Itachi…Hoshigaki Kisame…" Haku spoke softly. His mind began drifting.

'A genjutsu master." Neji spoke bluntly.

Jiriya used his right fist to punch his left palm in frustration as he cursed his stupidity.

"Damn! We forgot to account for the fact that the dogs may not have sensed the Akatsuki trail because the whole thing is a trap! Being a genjutsu master, Itachi must have casted an illusion over all of Konoha forest!"

"What?! NO WAY!" Naruto exclaimed. "There's no way he has THAT MUCH POWER!"

"He IS the Uchiha prodigy who assassinated his whole clan. Anything is possible." Neji replied bluntly, as he grabbed a kunai in order to stab his leg and snap out of the illusion.

Jiriya quickly grabbed the weapon out of Neji's hand.

"Don't be foolish. Why do you think so many are screaming in pain? Perhaps everyone is doing what you are doing, but really they're stabling their comrades to death. I've seen a jutsu like that before. It is possible that Itachi is using such a jutsu to eliminate his enemies."

Neji bit his lip in irritation. 'Then what do we do now?"

"Neji, can you check behind us to see if there is a possibility that this isn't an illusion?"

The Hyuuga nodded in obedience, but the result was negative. There was no end in sight for the forest even though they had only entered the forest for 5 minutes.

'Then we shall head straight to see what we can do. Remember, stay together, Itachi might try a genjutsu that will lure you away from the team."

"Hai!" The young chunins replied.

* * *

The banshee-like screams echoed throughout the forest. A smug smile played across Itachi's face. His trap worked! The Uchiha prodigy had misled the dogs, but had permitted Jiriya's frogs to find him. 

Itachi had then sent an encrypted message to Jiriya to have as few people as possible in the mission to find the Akatsuki duo and had instructed Jiriya to head in their dirction, while misleading the rest of the mission teams. As much as Itachi had disliked the idea of killing unnecessary innocent lives, he had to kill his pursuers. Either he was killed, or they were killed.

The Uchiha assassin had casted the very genjutsu that Jiriya had been speaking of. All the men in the forest were killing their comrades in a desperate, but futile attempt, to escape the genjutsu. A cool and subtle breeze rushed by Itachi. A small chime of bells rang from a distance. Itachi smirked. Jiriya's team was fast approaching. It was time for the Akatsuki pair to snap back into action. Placing a sleeping jutsu on the unconscious Ino and Lee, the Uchiha prodigy passed his hostages to Kisame and signaled to head out and meet Jiriya.

The inhuman screams of betrayal and pain continued to fill the air.

* * *

Jiriya and his team meandered carefully in the forest, being extremely cautious of their surroundings. After all, they had entered the domain of the genjutsu master. Unexpectedly, a few bushes nearby began shifting nervously. 

"Battle formation!" Jiriya ordered as the four shinobi grouped together in a protective circle so that their backs were facing each other.

Out of the bushes limped a badly beaten up Sasuke. His face was long and sullen with pain and grief.

"Help!" Sasuke pleaded as he fell on his knees in pain. Blood was pouring out of a wound on his left side.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he attempted to run over to his long-lost friend, only to be held back by Neji.

"This is an illusion Naruto! Get a grip on yourself! Sasuke wouldn't waltz into Konoha randomly! He's with Orochimaru, remember?"

Sasuke began coughing up blood.

"Itachi… He's too strong… I need to avenge…Help…"

Naruto continued to struggle to escape the Hyuuga's strong grip on him.

"Sasuke went to avenge his family! He's seen Itachi! Damnit! LET ME HELP HIM!" Haku's eyes carefully scanned the surroundings, as he saw a small rat coming closer into view. Haku smiled. They were actually able to regroup within Konoha safely with all their targets.

"Neji-san," Haku spoke informatively, "Perhaps this is the real Sasuke that you speak of."

"The chances of that is 0.001 Asuka-san. Sasuke would not be here. Does it not strike you oddly that Sasuke would appear right when we're searching for Itachi? He is most likely a distraction."

Suddenly, a kunai came flying in Neji's direction, nearly grazing his cheek.

A voice was suddenly heard, bellowing from within the forest.

'Sasuke-kun. You've run long enough." The voice was evidently Itachi's.

"Damn it! Neji! LET ME HELP SASUKE! HE'S GOING TO DIE!" Naruto's eyes turned into a fiery red as he burst out of Neji's hold and ran towards his nearly dead friend.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smiled weakly. "Arigatou." With lightning quick movements, Sasuke hit all the pressure points to knock Naruto unconscious. At the same moment, Haku had punctured Neji's pressure points with his needles, catching the Hyuuga as he fell limp in his arms.

"Itachi-san, are we ready to go?" Haku questioned politely to "Sasuke", who had disappeared, and in his place, appeared Uchiha Itachi.

"I've actually been ready for quite a while now. Kisame!" Itachi replied as he called out for his partner from his hiding position.

Kisame walked out from behind a tree with the unconscious Ino and Lee carefully placed on either shoulder. A rather bored expression was plastered on the mist-nin's face.

"I expected some more fighting from the white-eyed boy and the fox-kit." Kisame spoke plainly as he turned his attention to his partner. "But I'm ready."

Itachi nodded as he analyzed the expressions of his comrades' faces.

"I have already organized our escape route. Just follow me. We should be able to get out of Fire Country territory before daybreak. Let's go!" Itachi spoke confidently as he quickly led the way out of Konoha and the Fire Country. Haku complied as he watched Kisame begin to sweep away their footsteps.

"Let's get out of here." Kisame commented as they followed through the escape route. "I'm sick and tired of Konoha. They're just too nice."

Haku chuckled. "It's a lot different from our Mizugakure. It's…too peaceful…I feel guilty for disturbing that peace."

"Bleh. Konoha will always be Konoha. They'll be able to restore the peace." Kisame replied.

"I hope you're right." Haku's eyes trailed away.

"Well, at least you got what you needed." Kisame comforted Haku.

The young hero nodded. The Konoha stage had been successful, even with the small complications. It was time to meet the new stage on his quest for the zodiac items.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

BanZai! Chapter 5 has been completed. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I cannot ensure that I will update in a weeks time or even in a month's time, but I will attempt to update as soon as possible. After all, I have three other fanfictions to update.

I once again thank my supporters for continuing to support this fanfiction.

Thank you for reading and I hope you review.

Sincerely,

_The Demonic Ninjas 3_


End file.
